Triskelion
by slillie2
Summary: Andy Lupo has been friends with Scott and Stiles since they were little. She knows about the supernatural, in fact she probably knows the most. What will happen when one of her best friends is bitten by an Alpha and her surrogate father and brother return? What is her connection to the hunters? Living in two worlds was hard enough...


**I don't own Teen Wolf**

Wolf Moon pt.1

"Stiles this is a bad idea," Andy said as she suppressed a groan and followed her friend into Scott's front yard.

"What's so bad about it? It was my idea." He asked turning to face her and signaling for her to give him a boost.

"That's what worries me," she grumbled as she interlocked her fingers and created a foothold for Stiles out of her hands. "Your ideas always suck," she said and when he put his foot in her hands she pushed him onto the roof of her other friend's house.

Stiles fell onto the roof ungracefully. He was a bit caught off by how strong she was. "Dang, Andy when did you get so strong?"

"I've always been this strong." She said with a shrug as she crossed her ankles and leaned against the side of the house.

"And that's why you play first line on the _guy's_ lacrosse team and I can't even get in on a game," he mumbled as he walked around on the roof.

"Yeah, what can I say?" She asked rhetorically, "I guess I've hit the gene pool lottery."

"Too bad you have Jackson as a brother," Stiles said, "I can't believe your parents just ditched you and now you have to live with him."

"Tell me about it," she whispered her voice laced with sadness and anger as she clenched her fists and glared at the mark on her wrist.

"Uh- I-I didn't mean it like that," Stiles said when he realized his friend was upset.

"Just hurry up so we can go look for this body."

"So…you're super strong. How are you at tracking?" He mused.

She stifled a laugh, "You'd be surprised. Now let's go. I have to hurry before Jackson realizes I'm not at home and tells our parents."

Stiles opened his mouth to say something about Jackson not being her real brother and her parents aren't exactly her parents, but decided he didn't want to make yet another stupid comment to make her angry at him.

"Yeah…ok. Just give me a moment." He said as he crouched down above Scott's window. "This is going to be so good." He said while giggling. "Best. Idea. Ever." He bent down to knock on the window when he heard the front door open and he jumped in surprise.

He lost his balance and his foot got caught in the gutter, leaving him suspended upside down. He gave a little yell when he saw a person- an upside down person- standing in front of him brandishing a baseball bat. However, when the person with the bat gave out a startled shout and he heard Andy laughing a few feet away his heart rate lowered and he calmed down. His vision cleared and he saw that the person with the bat was Scott and he let out a small laugh. Scott did the same thing as he lowed the bat.

"What are you doing on my roof?" Scott asked.

"What are you doing with a bat?" Stiles shot back.

"I thought you were an intruder."

"And you were going to what? Bash my head in?" Stiles responded raising his eye brow.

"Harsh." Andy said pushing herself off of the wall and walking towards her upside down friend. "But I don't have all night. So can we go already?"

"Go where?" Scott asked confused.

"There's a body in the woods," Stiles answered still upside down.

"And?"

"We're going to find it." Stiles said confidently.

"Not it we don't get going." Andy said, her eyes shifting to look at the full moon behind Scott's house.

"Right…Andy's got a curfew or something." Stiles said.

"And we've got practice tomorrow," She added for good measure.

"Some of us have practice," Stiles said with a smile, "While some of us have a date with the bench."

"I'm sure she's a cheap date," Andy replied sarcastically, "She'll never stand you up. She'll never leave you. But Stiles if she gets all grabby-grabby you've got to let me know. And remember to always use protection and that 'no means no'. I've heard she's a bitch and doesn't take 'no' for an answer."

"Oh ha ha," he replied snidely.

"Keep it up Stilinski and I'll just leave you hanging there." Andy said.

"Ok, ok. We've all got practice. Happy? Now will you help me down?"

She sighed and walked over to her hanging friend. "Don't move," she said as she firmly gripped his side and pushed him up while pulling him towards her. Stiles did as he was asked, although he had serious doubts that her plan would work, he opened his mouth to say so, but quickly shut it when he felt the gutter release his foot and gravity took hold of him. He let out a small yelp and thought he was going to fall two stories to his painful death, but yet again was surprised when she slowly lowered him until he was only about six feet from the ground…before she promptly dropped him on his face.

"What the hell!" He exclaimed.

"What? You're heavy."

"Yeah, well it didn't seem that way. You made it look like I weighed practically nothing."

"I'm sorry my arms and killer abs could no longer support your ass." She started walking towards Stile's Jeep. She looked over her shoulder, "Are you guys coming or what?"

The two boys looked at each other before they started sprinting after their friend.

"This- was a- bad- idea." Scott panted as he leaned against a tree and took a puff from his inhaler.

"This was an awesome idea!" Stiles declared.

"I'd give it a fifty-fifty shot on being a bad idea and being a good idea." When they both looked at her she shrugged. "What?"

"How is this a good idea?" Scott asked as Stiles exclaimed, "How is this a bad idea?"

She turned to Scott, "Maybe we can help the police since-sorry Stiles- but they seem to be pretty clueless at this point." She then turned to Stiles, "And this idea is bad simply because it was your idea. I'm saying we have a fifty-fifty chance of ending up in a jail cell or back in our own beds tonight."

"Wow…aren't you optimistic?" Stiles asked sarcastically.

"What can I say? I'm always a bucket full of sunshine."

"Hey! I think there's something up ahead." Stiles exclaimed as he rushed forward towards the police and their flashlights.

"Stiles!" Scott and Andy exclaimed together and started after him.

"I can't believe he just left us." Andy said as her eyes scanned the forest looking for Stiles or the body.

"I can. He can't get caught, his dad's the Sheriff." Scott panted as he walked up beside her, "But we could probably get off without it looking like he's showing too much favoritism."

"Probably," She said with a smirk that quickly fell from her face. Scott watched as the blood drained her face and she rushed forward falling to her knees on the forest floor.

"Andy!" Scott exclaimed as he slowly approached her. He looked down and saw that she was knelt down by the missing- now found- body. The body was cut in half and the person was obviously dead.

The sound of rustling leaves caught her attention and her head snapped up. She jumped to her feet and stood in front of a confused Scott. A deer leapt at the duo from the bushes and Scott panicked dropping her inhaler, while Andy let out a sigh of relief. She leaned against a tree and tried desperately to lower her heart rate.

"Just a deer." She said to reassure herself.

"What did you expect it to be?" Scott asked.

She opened her mouth to answer but never got the chance as something shot through the forest and careened into her, knocking her to the ground. She looked up and saw a large creature towering over her facing Scott. The monster was snarling at him and circling him threatening.

"Shit!" She whispered as she jumped to her feet. She looked around looking for any sort of weapon, a stick, a rock, something, but instead she found nothing. She was in the forest for crying out loud and could find nothing to bash this animals head in with. She was desperate and did the only thing she could think of- she rushed the beast.

Her body slammed into what she was fairly certain was a werewolf. The monster snarled and turned to her. It lifted on of its ginormous paws and took a swipe at her, she dodge it…mostly. A claw managed to graze the side of her face. She hissed in pain as blood slowly tricked down her face. She balled her right hand into a fist and quickly brought it forward smashing the monster's snout. The wolf leapt back and gave out a low whine before he growled at her. She looked around again for a weapon and this time the wolf took advantage of her momentary distraction. It charged her, she jumped out of the way and the wolf anticipated the move he brought his giant paw down upon her left leg. There was a loud snapping sound before she let out a roar that would rival the wolf's own. The wolf slowly approached her he bent down to her leg- a bone had broken her skin and blood was flowing freely from the wound. The animal bent down and sniffed before it lowered its head and slowly licked some of her blood. She let out a growl as if warning the animal to back off, in response the wolf cocked its head to the side as it to ask her a question.

A groan from Scott brought the creature's attention back to him. Scott was still on his feet his shocked gaze quickly going from Andy to the creature and back to Andy. He didn't need to be a doctor to know that her leg was broken. The bone was sticking out of it and blood was spurting everywhere. He looked at her face, her jaw was clenched, and her face was deathly pale.

"Andy?" Scott said quietly, unsure what he should do. He wanted to go forward and try to help her- to do something, but the animal stood in between them.

"Run." She said quietly.

"What?" He asked confused. Why would she want him to leave her alone in the woods, injured, with a giant man eating animal?

"Run!" She all but shouted at him as the animal let out a snarl and charged him. The monster knocked him to the ground. He scooted back as fast as he could. He could hear Andy yelling in the background trying to get the monster's attention…and failing. The monster quickly approached him, its paws dragging him back towards it. Scott opened his mouth to yell just as the monster clamped its jaws around his side. The scream erupted from his throat at the same time Andy shouted "No!"

Scott rolled away and jumped to his feet. He looked back at his injured friend and the monster that stood over her before he sprinted off into the night. He felt like a horrible friend and a horrible human being. How could he just leave her there to die? She did tell him to run and there would be no way he could help her without back up, he would come back for her as soon as he could. In his haste and confusion he stumbled into the street just in time to almost be splattered by a SUV. He slows down to catch his breath before lifting the hem of his hoodie. He sucked in a deep breath as he looked at the deep puncture wounds still bleeding on his abdomen. He pulled his shirt down just as it began to rain, he could hear a wolf howling in the distance and hoped Andy would be alright until he returned.

Andy sighed in relief as she watched Scott rush out of the forest. Although he left her behind-injured and with a giant animal she was relieved. She could handle this werewolf. She was pretty sure he was an Alpha, otherwise Scott would be dead. She didn't know if she should thank the Alpha or kill him. She was still contemplating the dissension when the monster let out a mighty howl and shifted into the form of a naked man. A familiar man.

"How's the face? I didn't expect my claws to actually make contact, you must be getting slow. And the leg," the man cocked his head to the side, "I admit that might have been a bit much."

"Peter?" She asked a bit shocked, but when the initial shock wore off she really wasn't that surprised. She took a deep breath before looking the man in the eye. "How are you an Alpha? Did you…did you kill Laura?"

Peter smiled, not at all fazed by the fact he was naked in the forest in front of a teenage girl. He nodded slowly. "I knew there was a reason I liked you hanging around."

"I didn't know you were alive," she said as she slowly made it to her feet. The bone in her leg was still sticking out, but she was taught never to show weakness in front of a wolf, especially an Alpha so she wouldn't start now.

"You should know that the only way to actually kill a werewolf is to cut them in half." He smiled, "Didn't your family teach you that before they left?"

"Shut up." She hissed as her fist clenched in anger.

"What?" Peter asked innocently, "Did you expect them to stay with you? Did you expect a group of hunters to take in a pup?" He looked at her right wrist, where her mark was and she promptly put her hand atop of it. Hiding it from both his and her sight.

"I was six," she answered, "I didn't know what was going on."

"No, but you were bit and when you killed your first wolf-at six which I must say is an accomplishment in itself- you killed an alpha, and became one yourself. Now correct me if I'm wrong, but it was two days after that that your family left you with a family friend. They never looked back as they left you behind. They don't call. They don't write. And every day it kills you inside being what you are. What you became can never trump what you are- a hunter. The way you were raised makes you want to hate yourself for what you became. It's the nature versus nurture debate. Except you could care less about that. You really want to know if your family ever loved you and if they did, why did they leave you. How am I doing so far? I didn't miss anything did I?" When she didn't respond, he took it an affirmative before he continued. "That's why you came to our family isn't it? You weren't looking for a pack, you like being an Omega. No, you were looking for a family and we took you in. I can take you in again."

"You want me to join your pack?" She asked shocked.

Peter shrugged, "Why not? You're like a daughter to me. And I know Derek is like your brother."

"Does Derek even know you're alive?" She asked before her eyes became hard, "Or that you killed his sister…and my best friend?" She said the last part in a growl.

"I'm going to take that as a 'no'." Peter said with a small smile.

"Just stay away from me." She said as her eyes flashed red and she limped towards the edge of the forest. "If you come near me or my friends again I'll kill you myself. My family may have left me, but they didn't leave me without the knowledge on how to kill a werewolf…or how to inflict as much pain as possible."

"Noted." Peter said finally the smile was off his face, "But that boy- what was his name, Scott? Yes, that's it. I can't very well stay away from him. He's going to change, Andy. And I want him in my pack."

"Why did you bite him, Peter? He doesn't know anything about this world of the supernatural. He's innocent."

"Oh, Andrea Lupo, my sweet little Andy," Peter said mockingly shaking his head, "You should know that no one is innocent. My house was burned to the ground with innocent women and children inside- your family was slaughtered and where were you? You were off looking for your hunter family. If I didn't know you better I would say you were the one responsible."

"That's low, Peter. Even for you." She whispered as tears pooled in her bright red eyes.

"Look at you, all alone with no pack. An Alpha and an Omega. You need a pack and no matter what we're already family. Why won't you accept my help?"

"You're right about one thing. We are family, but don't think for a moment I'm weak, Peter. I don't have a pack because I don't want one. I won't accept your help because I don't need it." With that she stumbled closer to the edge of the forest.

"Can I ask you to do one thing for me? As your surrogate father?" He all but pleaded.

She sighed and without turning around asked, "What?"

"Don't tell Derek about me." She opened her mouth to object but he continued, "I'll tell him eventually. In my own way. I promise. Please, let's just keep this between us."

She sighed again, "Fine, but you owe me." She started walking again before whispering, knowing he would hear her fully, "And I intend to collect."

Peter threw his head back and laughed. He knew she didn't need a pack to be strong, she was raised a hunter she could take care of herself. And that's what he loved about her, that stubborn bone of independence that was somewhere in her body. Even back when the Hale pack was whole their Alpha didn't feel threatened by her presence simply because he knew she had no interest in a pack, she just wanted a family. And family is what they became. Peter was like her father, Laura was her best friend, and Derek, along with his brothers, made her into their little sister.

It had been two years since he had seen her last and he would never admit it to her, but he was worried. She was no longer as free as she was back then, she seemed to be weighed down and he wanted to know what was causing her so much pain. He would find out, but it would have to wait until after he created his pack. The pack he still intended for her to join. No matter if she wanted to or not.

THE NEXT DAY

She was on crutches and she was pretty sure coach was going to kill her, and if she ever saw him again she was going to kill Peter. He had given her a pretty serious compound fracture, but by the time she made it home she was able to convince Jackson it was either bruised or a small fracture. Their parents were out of town- again, so they most likely wouldn't care. But Jackson did, he watched her like a hawk as she created her own splint and when he felt like she wasn't going to die immediately after she left his sight he went into the basement and retrieved the crutches he used a few years ago when he twisted his ankle. Jackson knew his sister and he knew she was less concerned about the possibility of having a broken bone than she was of the possibility of missing this year's season.

Jackson put the car in park before he turned to face her. She had been quiet after she returned from God knows where last night and he was slightly worried.

"I'm fine." She said before he could even ask.

"Wasn't even going to ask." She lifted an eyebrow in response. He put his hands up in defense, "Alright, I was going to ask."

She smiled before reaching across the car and giving him a one handed hug. "That's what I love about you. My younger brother actually cares enough to ask about my well-being." She finished with a smile.

"Well, I'm only a few months younger." He mumbled.

"And you're a sophomore while I'm a junior." She said still smiling.

"And I'm starting this year," he said confidently, "while you'll be riding the bench with Stilinkski for at least a few weeks."

"No fair!" She exclaimed in mock hurt. "It's not my fault my leg hates me. Plus I heard that bench is a bitch. We aren't going to get along. You know how I feel about bitchy people."

"Oh yeah," Jackson said with a chuckle, "I can't wait to see you punch the bench. Show it whose boss sis." He looked out his side mirror and let out a small smile before he opened his door hitting Scott with it. "Watch the paint job," he said getting out of the Porsche and heading to the school.

Andy sighed before she grabbed her bag and followed her brother. She looked in the car once more and noticed Jackson had left his bag. She shook her head as she reached down and retrieved it for him. She locked the car before she rushed off after her brother. However instead of finding him she found Scott and Stiles.

"Are you sure she's alight?" Stiles asked looking worriedly to Scott.

"She texted me last night and said she made it home safe." Scott said reaching into his locker. He winced as his body stretched to reach a book.

"You alright there, Scott?" She asked gesturing towards his side.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you guys about." Scott said as he slowly started to raise his shirt.

"Wow- uh- Scott, Um…you know I don't swing that way right?" Stiles said nervously.

"What?" Scott asked confused.

"If you want to show off your new lacrosse body, show it off to her," Stiles said grabbing Andy and giving her a slight push towards his friend. She stumbled slightly before she regained her balance on the crutches.

"Th-that's not what I…I mean I'm not trying to show- I"

"Scott was bitten by something last night," Andy said saving Scott from more awkward stammering.

"Oh…"Stiles said his eyes wide. He looked at Scott before turning to Andy, "And were you bitten by it too?"

"Huh?" She asked confused before Stiles gestured towards her crutches, "Oh, no. He took a swipe at me and then basically sat his fat ass on my leg."

"Okay…so let's see this bite," he said turning back to Scott.

Scott went back to pulling his shirt up and stopped when he got it about half way up his chest. Stiles gasped when he saw the bandage wrapped tightly around his friend's abdomen. He turned to look at Andy and became confused when he saw her expression. She didn't seemed shocked but rather curious.

"How's it healing?" She asked not taking her eyes off the bandages.

"What?" Scott asked confused.

"I said 'how's it'-" She started but was interrupted by Scott.

"I know what you asked. But why does it matter?"

"Okay…rude much?" She said sarcastically in response for him snapping her. "I was just trying to see how you were doing."

"Dude," Stiles whistled, "What the heck got a bite out of you?"

"I think it was a wolf. I think I heard it howl," Scott said. Neither he nor Stiles saw Andy stiffen.

"No way," Stiles said shaking his head.

"Why not?" Scott asked confused.

"There hasn't been a wolf in California for like sixty years."

Andy couldn't help it when she heard Stile's comeback she snorted. And tried and failed to stifle a giggle.

"What?" Stiles asked confused by her reaction.

"Nothing," She assured him, "I just think that Scott might be right. I think I heard a howl too. Plus that animal could have been a wolf. A giant wolf." She said raising her arms in the air, pretending her hands were claws she lunged at Stiles and laughed when he quickly reached across her and pulled Scott in front of him. Taking shelter behind his friend and using him as a shield.

"Wow, Stiles, I'm impressed," She said sarcastically, "Real courageous using your best friend as a human shield."

"Hey! You're scary." He defended himself.

"You have no idea," she mumbled.

"I also found the body," Scott said and Andy cleared her throat, "Well, Andy found it."

"No way!" Stiles exclaimed.

"Yeah it was cut in half. Pretty gruesome, blood everywhere…" Scott trailed off when he saw that Andy was lost in her own thoughts and Stiles was distracted by a quickly approaching Lydia.

"Hey," Stiles said softly as Lydia passed him. His response gained Andy's attention and she sprinted off after her brother's girlfriend, giving the other girl her brother's backpack and laughing about something the boys couldn't hear.

"Wow, just wow." Stiles said looking to Scott, "You're dragging me down to your nerd depths. I'm a nerd by association. I've been scarlet nerded by you."

"What about Andy?" Scott said nodding towards his friend, "She hangs out with me and you don't see her being drawn down into my 'nerd depths'."

"That's because Andy's a kick ass girl." Stiles said providing wild hand gestures with his narration. "She's smart, she doesn't just play on the guy's lacrosse team she starts. Her brother is the most popular guy in school, she's independent, and she has that whole mysterious past."

"Yeah, but I'm sure that mysterious past sucks," Scott said softly as he pulled Stiles with him down the hall.

"Why do you say that?"

"Don't you notice that every time she mentions her past, or her parents, or someone else does she gets this lost look in her eyes and looks at you like you kicked a puppy?"

"I guess," Stiles mumbled as he thought about her reaction just last night at Scott's house.

"Look on the bright side," Scott said with a small smile, "Maybe her awesomeness will bring you out of my nerd depths. Now come on," he said throwing an arm over Stiles's shoulders, "we can't be late for class or we'll get detention and miss try-outs."

"I don't see why it matters. It's not like my seat on the bench is going to be given to someone else."

"I don't know," Scott said with a small smile, "I hear Andy's trying out for that position."

"Only because she's got a broken leg or something!" Stiles said, his hands gesturing about wildly again. "Five bucks says she lasts a week tops before she gets pissed and hobbles off that bench, crutches and all, and kicks some ass like she normally does."

"I give it a day." Scott said with a laugh as the boys headed for their first class.

**Thanks for reading. I promise to update my other stories soon. It's my last week of work and then I can have more time to spend my summer writing before classes resume. **


End file.
